Mellow II Raucous
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: It's SasuKarin month and I can't seem to write SK without adding NaruHina because I love both ships. Also, no two chapters will be based on the same topic.
1. After War

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from 'Naruto' the anime or the manga(s) or anything associated with the franchise ect.

I am just a fan of the series/manga; NaruHina and SasuKarin...I make no money off writing, ever. Because I'm not about that life.

**Pairings:**

Sasuke Uchiha & Karin Uzumaki

Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga

**Summary:** It's SasuKarin month and I can't seem to write SK without adding NaruHina because I love both ships. Also, no two chapters will be based on the same.

**Ps:** This story is AU. The characters a bit ooc and the story is based on what would-could happen if the scenarios I will write about were to occur. This has some canon elements.

As with everything else in life; whether you love, feel apathetic or hate my story- that is on you. I'm starting with the 'War Arc' and every chapter will be different.

* * *

><p>"Be like the sun for grace and mercy.<p>

Be like the night to cover others' faults.

Be like running water for generosity.

Be like death for rage and anger.

Be like the Earth for modesty.

Appear as you are. Be as you appear."

-Anonymous

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mellow II Raucous<strong>

Five years passed since the 4th shinobi-other-but-mainly-ninja-war. All in all those 4-ish days had changed everyone still alive by the end of them.

Naruto was now the seventh Kage to the Leaf Village because Kakashi said he was not really about that life and wanted to tour the nations with Gai. Life was great, he even married Hinata because Hiashi was ecstatic to have him as a son-in-law. Sasuke, Sai and Sakura would visit when they weren't busy or when they had time.

Sasuke became a Kage to the Sound Village because he saved the planet with the rest of team 7-mainly just Naruto. He was about to be a father for the fourth time and even though his wife Karin was six months pregnant she always made time to help him out with the political aspect of things.

Suigetsu and Jūgo brought their kids and wives along on weekends or every other week if they felt like it. How he wasn't arrested/reprimanded or anything like that was still a mystery but I guess its not what you know-its who.

This is what happened to make all this greatness into reality-canon; really no probably not, the manga is not over yet. There are like eight chapters left if it is to end on chapter 700 and idk the ending will hopefully be awesome.

Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, her Zetsu's, Madara and Obito Uchiha were all defeated relatively quickly.

Kaguya's fight/defeat was anti-climactic as hell, probably one of the worst in manga history but Sakura and Kakashi needed to stay relevant-meh.

Then there was Sasuke…with his plan to kill the Gokage and start a 'Revolution' the word had to be capitalized even when spoken of. Actually, his plan was not that bad.

But his plan was doomed since before it started cause this isn't called 'Sauce Shippuden.' Still Naruto could've helped like if Sasuke was the 'brains' of the operation and Naruto was the 'face'-guy of peace-whatever.

What if he sealed the tailed beasts in other dimensions, killed the Kages then...I'm getting ahead of myself and that might not happen because Naruto will save them.

He had wanted to start a new world, one _without_ darkness but Naruto had put an end to the pipe-dream because he was a delusional person that thought things world eventually sort themselves out.

They fought for hours on end and Naruto won thanks to the power of friendship or some other bs. The fandom was cool because by now everyone was aware that everything revolved around the energetic blonde jinchūriki with a sunny smile that made them want to root for him but it was fine.

His 'talk no jutsu' eventually got to people. Well on the _extremely_ rare occasions when it did not, he took action like with the last Uchiha.

By the end of it, the battle. They were friends again and even though they were tired as fuck, injured-in pain. One couldn't help but notice that Sakura was _still_ all up on their sensei Kakashi.

So in the end let's be honest, he was the real winner.

That fact was somewhat odd but to be blunt neither cared all that much because nobody had time for that. Karin and Hinata needed to be rescued before they became Zetsu clones, also the others yeah they were important for the 'Revolution' if it came to that or peace on earth.

They held hands then did the rain-dance or something and that broke the spell to the evil cocoons. Things could of ended differently, like Naruto could of beat Sauce half to death (lolz) then dragged his ass to unseal the 'cocoon people' or chopped his hand off and put it on himself so he could have all the power.

There are a lot of theories/possibly outcomes but I don't have time for that.

Once people were free, Naruto thought he was Ichigo and flash-stepped to Hinata's aid. Sasuke pulled an Azula and used Amarestu's flames to run at top speed in the direction of his beloved Karin.

.

"Hinata!?" Naruto looked desperately around the crowd of people surrounding him and chanting his name as if he were a god.

His whole body hurt and he just wanted to lie-down and sleep but she needed to be found, he had to be sure she was safe.

"Na-Naruto! Over here I'm-" Hinata tried to talk louder but it was difficult. She was covered from head to toe in a mucus-like substance as was everyone else but team 7 because they weren't in the cocoons, poor Sai.

Minutes passed while he was still so far away but she kept walking even though she felt weak because of the chakra depletion.

A few thousand ninja's blocked her path to the man she loved but he somehow caught her voice in the disarray and just when she thought she had lost sight of him.

She saw Shikamaru find Temari and both blushed as they looked at each other but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

Time seemed to stop for Naruto as he saw Hinata and he told the people that were blocking the road to her to get the fuck out of his way.

He appeared before her gave her a bright smile then kissed her softly. Sakura was right, now they would live happily ever after.

"You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm not good with girl or many things for that matter because I'm not a genius but I know that I want you at my side, forever!"

"I'm covered in goo, are you sure." She blushed as he laughed at her half-assed protest and held her hand when she kissed him again.

"Completely, you?" He backed up as he looked at her, the answer made his day like nothing else had.

"Hell yes!"

This was the best birthday ever.

Now he just had to find a way to get Neji back because Tenten wanted her man back. Maybe Sauce or Orochimaru could use Edo Tensei.

.

.

"Karin?"

No one answered when he called her name and people wondered who she was while debating internally whether or not they should call his name because technically he had saved humanity.

They didn't have to question themselves for long cause he moved quickly.

He found Jūgo's chakra signature but instead of asking for his situation, he got right down to business.

"Where is she?" Everyone looked like shit. They were drained, almost out of chakra and covered in a slime-like coating. The boys stared at each other with question in their eyes then looked to the left and saw a shell-looking cocoon hanging from a tree.

"What the fuck?! Jūgo are you seeing this! How do we get her out?" Suigetsu picked up his sword, he seemed ready to hack the thing to pieces but Kabuto stopped him and Orochimaru frowned at the prospect of losing his most loyal subordinate.

Suigetsu, Jūgo, Orochimaru and Kabuto were all good but Sasuke didn't give a shit about them at least not at the moment. The only person stuck in cocoon form was the future mother of his Uzumaki-Uchiha children and he didn't know how to free her.

He had no idea why she wasn't out yet or what would happen if he touched the damn thing but he knew that the tree/cocoon of death-evil liked to suck on chakra and that she was full of it.

His brain hurt and his eyes felt like they were burning, if he didn't see Karin alive or well in the next minute he was gonna go bat-shit crazy then do something horrible.

Sasuke touched the cocoon with both hands gently and focused on trying not to kill everyone around him as he told the group to go find Naruto.

The instant the shell-thing opened a body fell out. Sasuke caught her effortlessly but he stared in shock at Karin as everyone in the crowd held their breath.

Her hair once as red as his sharingan was now as white as Suigetsu's or the snow. Orochimaru said that was the furthest thing from good for an Uzumaki and that she needed to be healed quickly.

"Please wake up, I need you."

All Sasuke noticed was that her clothes were tattered and covered with so much blood/cocoon-goo as he whispered the words quietly almost sounding as if saying them any louder would negate his plea and make them null to the god(s) listening.

He pulled off his shirt and Naruto offered his jacket without hesitation, as he did. Naruto couldn't help but notice that her chest, neck and arms were covered with bite marks.

A strange feeling settled in his stomach.

Once both were on her frame Kabuto and Jūgo worked on healing her while, Hinata applied some balm on Karin's back.

"Karin…She's your cousin, her father was the leader of the Uzumaki Clan. That's all I was able to find out from a picture in the ruins of the Uzumaki manor in Kusagakure, outside of the leaf you will also find some information. At first I didn't understand but Kabuto confirmed my suspicions."

Blue eyes widened as Naruto stared at Sasuke then looked back at Karin's unconscious form while each boy held her hand thinking it might help.

He had a cousin? He had family! Although he also knew that sharing the same blood didn't necessarily 'make' them family, it was a start. He would save her, be in that girl's life and he would make her happy because something in his soul screamed that they deserved it!

Then, as he thought about it. His anger got the better of him. Whyhadn't anybody told him?

How many people had been in on _that_ secret? Did Karin even know that another living Uzumaki was out there, were there more?

Had she known the same loneliness as him?

Or had her childhood and life been worse? Because she somehow ended up being affiliated with not only Sasuke and Akatsuki but also Orochimaru.

"How long have you known…was it…is this _why_ you tried to kill her? You were-" Sasuke could only see the look of betrayal in Naruto's eyes as tears streamed down his face but Kabuto spoke up in his defense.

"Wait, all of you just shut up and look."

Everyone did as Suigetsu instructed and noticed that her hair had started turning red again, the process was slow but better than nothing and Tsunade arrived in time to try and help with Sakura and Shizune in tow.

"I'm not at my best chakra wise but this amazing girl managed to save my life as well as the other Kages with her group of friends. Move over a little and watch how it's done boys."

She looked at the Karin then Orochimaru and finally at the group of people.

"Oh, Hinata your dad is looking for you but huh. You there, find Ino and tell her to go to Hiashi then say his daughter is occupied saving lives. You'll help me at the hospital."

Hinata nodded as she got a towel from a scroll then told Sasuke and his friends to step back a little because they were huddled too closely to Karin's side.

Tsunade and Shizune started healing while Sakura just stood there and Naruto lost some respect for her but he ignored it all as he turned back to Sasuke and asked slowly.

"What _else_ are you hiding from me?"

"I think I'm in love with her but I'm scared of these feelings and all I feel right now is despair. What if she doesn't wake up? The only person here that could hope to stop me from killing everyone is you and this time I don't think you'll be quick enough."

He took a breath to calm his nerves then thought of Itachi and his parents but nothing was helping.

"Sasuke?"

He looked at Karin as she whispered his name with some difficultly and he squeezed her hand delicately.

"Karin"

Everyone still around practically felt the love radiate off the two teens in question but Sakura broke the spell when she said.

"You've been out for the last two hours, _congratulations_ you're alive." She then offered a fake smile but at least she tried.

Karin looked around but the world was blurry.

Sasuke handed her glasses back and she gasped when she saw him clearer. But just because he looked different that did not mean she would stop loving him, surly he knew that.

Then attempted to sit up but Orochimaru told her to stay still because the medic's weren't done so she complied.

By this time, most people had left to go about their lives and celebrate the fact that they were not dead or about to become Zetsu clones.

She felt dizzy and breathing properly was somewhat difficult but the pain seemed to be just a dull ache now thanks to everyone's efforts.

"I'm glad you're okay, thanks for saving the planet." Karin coughed a little blood but Shizune wiped it away quickly.

"Yeah" He smiled warmly at her and was about to start talking, what he would say he had no idea.

Someone in the crowed coughed and they looked away from each other. "Karin, this is Naruto. He's your cousin and it's his birthday…"

"…" She looked at Naruto and smiled awkwardly as he copied the action then stood up while saying.

"This is the best birthday ever!"

.

.

.

She was resting on a hospital bed in Konoha and eating some red jello, it wasn't that bad but she wanted something else so she set it down. Suigetsu ate it when Karin said she didn't want it and sat back on a chair. Jūgo was reading a book by the door and Sasuke was drinking some apple juice as he just looked at her.

Just when she was about to ask him what he found so fascinating about her face she heard something that shocked her.

"Sasuke's in love, I never thought I'd see the day. Ayame owes me money, she thought he was asexual. Isn't it great Hinata! Now we can have double dates at Ichiraku's on Tuesdays, if you want but we should try it she's my only cousin."

Hinata nodded in the hallway as she worked on healing his hand with one of her new balms.

Naruto had whispered the words a little too loudly. Jūgo looked a bit embarrassed, took that as his cue to leave and moved Suigetsu along then out the door while he told Jūgo to pay up because he won. Then complained about tearing things apart.

Once the door was locked and they were alone silence settled in the room.

"So…"

"…Hn"

"Your apology was weak…"

"…"

"It was shit…fix it…"

"…I know…_sorry_. That better?"

"Idiot"

"I'm new to this, cut me some slack."

"Oh, I'll cut something off."

"…"

Even though Karin was laughing at the face, he made. She managed to keep any emotion out of her question. "You told my cousin something about me?"

Sasuke put the cup down and stared out the window as birds flew in the blue sky. "I thought I was losing you. I am happy that it wasn't so."

She ran a hand thru her hair slowly as he blushed then she spoke softly. "I want some okonomi-yaki, could you bring me some."

He nodded, got up but stopped by the doorway as he spoke without turning around. "I'll ask the nurse if you can eat it then go find Ino so I can buy you flowers and tell Naruto to give us a few days to ourselves, I have making up to do."

She raised an eyebrow as she spoke curiously. "Oh, what if I don't forgive you by then?"

This time he looked back and her breath caught as she saw conviction in his eyes. "I won't give up nor stop trying, that's not who I am."

"Why do you care what I think when the whole world knows you can be with anyone you want? Weren't girls in this village waiting for you to return? You're here now..."

She took a drink of water as she looked away then back at him.

"I don't care. You're the one I want. You point out my flaws. Know me so well and yet you still love me I…" He cut himself off when he heard children laughing or screaming, wasn't sure but it was off in the distance.

"…Want to return the favor, that's it? _Awesome_." That last word was sarcastic as hell and he didn't like it so he tried to explain himself.

"No. I don't know. Just thought we could try to give us a chance. You saved me and I'm not good with words but better."

"With actions, yeah. You sacrificed me for your vengeance and I'll make sure you pay for it!"

His eye's narrowed slightly but he sighed then spoke with honesty, he secretly wished he had Naruto's skill with 'talk no jutsu'. "Last time I checked, oh right. I still _can't_ turn back time."

Karin pushed a button near the bed and it moved up so that she could sit forward as she spoke. "I'd bet you'd finish the job if you could."

"I could finish it now." The words lingered in the air but she wasn't afraid of him and they held no malice.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He knew better than to answer and that it wasn't a really a question so he looked away.

"I'm sorry. All I have now are my words, if they aren't enough for you then I hope my actions will be." As he spoke the words he walked towards her and sat down at the edge of her bed.

"What we have is toxic but I can't get enough." As she spoke he grabbed her hand but winced at the pain and she offered her wrist.

"Nothing's perfect but I give you my heart willingly." After the words he bit into her flesh carefully. He was healing remarkably fast so he ceased his actions and took a chance.

"Y-you're an idiot at times-" Sasuke cut Karin off as if the action he was about to take would stop time completely and he removed her glasses because he didn't know if they would get in the way.

Karin felt heat rise in her face when he leaned in and she held up her hand to stop his motion. Sasuke gave her a questioning look then moved back a little but she pulled him in and kissed him roughly for a few seconds.

When she broke away he sat back and licked his lips as she touched the left side of his face.

"Do your eyes still hurt? Maybe you should try going to sleep, visiting hours are almost done with."

He put his hand above her and kissed it then spoke quietly. "The rules can bite me. I just saved the world with your cousin."

Sasuke handed her glasses back after he tried them on and said something about needing a prescription then the words. "I think the world's inanity is infections." When he looked out the window as people thru the Ramen guy up in the air as if he were a hero.

She laughed as he kissed her again then she whispered the words. "No, you have a level all on your own."

"Ah, thanks. I'll go think on that while I buy your food." They smiled at the words while he stood up and walked out the door.

Sakura was right, now everyone would live happily ever after.


	2. Kosui Sakana I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from 'Naruto' the anime or the manga(s) or anything associated with the franchise ect. I am just a fan of the series/manga; NaruHina and SasuKarin...I make no money off writing, ever. Because I'm not about that life.

**Pairings:**

Sasuke Uchiha & Karin Uzumaki

Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga

**Summary:** It's SasuKarin month and I can't seem to write SK without adding NaruHina because I love both ships.

**Ps:** This story is AU. The characters a bit ooc and is based on what would-could happen if the scenarios I will write about were to occur. This has some canon elements. I was somewhat late, whoops. Anyway, I'll post the last two chapters tomorrow.

As with everything else in life; whether you love, feel apathetic or hate my story- that is on you.

* * *

><p>Tsunade had informed the group early in the morning that they would have no missions for the rest of the weekend, just a day since it was Sunday and they would be back to work tomorrow.<p>

So instead of chilling at home watching old romance movies or studying some ancient Uzumaki or Uchiha scrolls because that was boring and could be done at night if they couldn't sleep.

Karin told Sasuke that she wanted to go to the lake and Naruto got in the conversation, said it was a great idea then called Hinata over.

The weather was perfect for a day out in the water.

Karin sent Sasuke grocery shopping early in the morning and gave him a list of items that Naruto wrote. The store was surprisingly empty for the time of day because people usually took advantage of 'early bird' specials but there were a few employees.

Half an hour ticked away before he was done but he had to pee so he left the shopping cart outside the restroom and asked a person near the pharmaceutical area if he could watch his stuff.

After almost dropping the list in the sink as he washed his hands, he shoved it in his pocket then gave the stranger fifty dollars.

When everything was crossed off and he got in line to pay then started to take his things out of the cart but stopped briefly to re-check the list and noticed that Naruto had missed a few things.

He sighed, got a pack of gum and started to put his shit back. Moved to get out of the line and a girl behind him started to complain about a duck's life for all he cared but she stopped then blushed when she got a good look at him.

"Are you done gawking."

"Yes…?" The stranger seemed startled as she moved back and he smirked briefly then spoke.

"Good, that was annoying. Now get out of my way."

He walked to an aisle towards the back and bought a bag of ice, one of charcoal then some sugar. Sasuke looked at the signs above the different aisles and found the last thing he was looking for.

A few bottles of insect-repellant would do just in case the mosquitos he was sure to encounter wanted a piece; of him, his girlfriend, the dobe or Hyuga girl.

* * *

><p>When he got home the first words he heard were.<p>

"I can't open this-" Hinata was surprised when Sasuke took the container and tried to remove the lid.

It did not work.

Naruto laughed at him as he put the beer and soda bottles in the little cooler box he was holding. He set it down, attempted next then passed it over to Karin while she just looked at it-them with incredulity.

"Well don't just stand there looking, you're our last hope and I want a sandwich!" Naruto made a giant poster of a sandwich appear seemingly out of nowhere as his best friend, cousin and girlfriend starred in awe.

"Karin, I believe in you." Sasuke spoke the words quietly, looked out the window then back at his girl and he walked to the laundry room closet and got some towels.

"Yeah. I get it but _really_. None of you can open a damn bottle of mayonnaise…" She shook her head as she sighed and then blushed in embarrassment when the result was no better for her so she set it on the table as Naruto watched it dejectedly.

Hinata's eyes narrowed in annoyance then it turned into determination as she walked past Sasuke, Karin and Naruto.

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!"

The bottle exploded epically. Mayonnaise covered their clothes, faces and most of the kitchen walls/appliances but all they did was laugh as they beheld the mess.

"I'm not cleaning this." Karin said as wiped at her glasses with a washcloth after having rinsed them with cold water.

"This isn't my house so go ahead Naruto, you've got this." Sasuke tried to walk away after the words but his girlfriend held him in place then told him to get a mop and stop being lazy.

He complied silently and she walked forward to open the drawer under the sink then took out a bottle of soap.

"I did this, I'll clean it." Hinata gave them a brief smile then walked over to the sink and got a sponge but her boyfriend stopped her by saying it was cool.

Naruto created a few clones to clean the mess up while they went to shower quickly. When everyone was finished and the rest of the food was almost all in a picnic basket. They started to put the stuff in their cars.

.

It had taken him nearly two hours but Sasuke wanted to try his baking skills therefore he prepared a 'raspberry pavlova' and had left it to cool in the freezer.

When he took it out it looked incredible. He cut it up into eight pieces, took a picture and posted it online to show Itachi then packed the dessert with the other food and helped Karin put it in the back seat of her car.

Naruto put Hinata's book on top of his car's dashboard then pushed it back towards the glass so that it wouldn't fall and walked back to the truck then set his backpack along with some foldable chairs to the left just in case he needed space for other stuff like the bag of charcoal.

He had been busy putting the fishing rods in the trunk but bumped his head on the trunk door when he felt his girlfriend touch his ass and laughed it off when she gave him a sheepish look then kissed her slowly.

"Are you sure we aren't missing anything? I won't feel like driving back while on the road just because-" Sasuke shut the Uzumaki girl up by kissing her as she leaned against the fridge door.

He broke away when his phone vibrated and he answered on the third buzz but told the other person on the line told hold up a bit.

"I picked up your new glasses on my way back. They are on passenger seat in my car. Do you want to take them as backup lest these break or something?"

"No, I was thinking of wearing contacts and I'll take these with me. What if-" Karin looked at his phone with a raised eyebrow when she heard an Anbu member call Sasuke's name in an annoyed tone.

Sasuke said he would only take a minute and that he would shut the thing off while they were at the lake. Just as he was about to reply to the person Hinata and Naruto walked in saying everything was packed and that everyone should use the restroom before leaving.

.

By the time they drove out of Konoha it was already around 4:30 and there was still an hour to go before they found the place. Naruto was driving up front because he had been to the lake a few times and knew the way.

Hinata closed her book then tied her hair up and looked at her phone when it beeped. "I lost my phone charger. Is it cool if I use yours because you aren't using it?"

Naruto reached into the side compartment of the door then passed it to her. "Yeah, go ahead but keep the phone in the cup-holder so that it doesn't fall."

"Do you want some chocolate? These are mini-sized since Halloween is coming up." She showed him the different bags and he told her to put them in his mouth.

Autumn was here and that meant Fall- marks the transition from summer into winter, leaves on trees change color and it would be great because of the jumping in previously mentioned huge piles of leaves.

Karin turned on the radio as the song 'Like I Can' by Sam Smith played and she opened a bag of chips while Sasuke looked over a map Hinata had drawn.

"Turn left then keep straight for three miles. These aren't the guacamole chips, shit I left them in the back." His girlfriend laughed then said she should keep her eyes on the road before she crashed into tree or ran over a pumpkin.

"Check the back seat and get us some sodas."

"What flavor, I think Naruto packed five. Let me check. Okay there is; cola, orange, grape, strawberry or lemon? I'll get grape." He unbuckled his seatbelt then rummaged thru the backseat as he asked spoke.

"Lemon sounds good." Karin looked at the rearview mirror quickly then focused back on the road.

.

.

Once they arrived, the guys started unpacking while the girls looked for a nice location to set everything. The lake was beautiful even though the air was slightly chilly the closer they walked towards the water.

They were lucky that the place chosen was secluded for the day because it belonged to an old friend of Naruto's and he owed him one.

"We found the perfect spot so walk a bit faster slowpokes!"

Karin shot a flare up in the air with a flare-gun while thinking this was 'Attack on Titian'.

As if to make her point, she shot another one while Hinata set up the picnic table since nobody really wanted to sit on the ground.

"Say's the one that doesn't have to carry anything."

Naruto grumbled the words but stopped when his cousin said she heard that and he wondered how that was because he said he had whispered them.

The only reason why Sasuke did not face-palm was that he walking with the foldable chairs in one hand and the cooler in the other.

When everything was set and Naruto had turned on the portable radio, Hinata walked towards the ladies' room with Karin after they got their backpacks.

She finished changing first and had told her best friend that she could wait for her while she finished changing.

However, Karin said it was cool if she went on without her because she was not sure which she liked better.

What she was wearing currently, a light green tank top with some dark gray shorts or the one Ino and Sai had suggested.

Hinata took off her long-sleeved pink dress then put on a striped white and blue two-piece bikini that Tenten and Ayame had helped her pick out.

When she walked towards the 'camp-site', she heard Sasuke whistle her way good-naturedly.

She laughed then rolled her eyes and her boyfriend said something about summoning his frogs for a field day of nonstop fun.

An orange butterfly passed her by when she sat on a tire-swing that was held up by some rope tied to a tree near the water as Naruto took off his shirt then told her to 'watch this' and he cannon-balled into the cold water.

The splash he made caused the water around him to hit her head-on and she cursed quietly as he tried to apologize.

All he noticed when he really looked at her was the way the water droplets ran down her body and felt his nose start to bleed but that was forgotten because in an instant she was at his side.

"Are you okay, did you hurt yourself with a rock?" Hinata looked around for what had seemingly injured her lover as she passed him a napkin and he laughed then said she looked hot but felt even more so when he touched her.

At the words, he gave her a teasing smile and she kissed him as they lost their footing on the water.

The sun lit up everything as it seemed to harmonize with the icy wind that blew the leaves.

One of them fell on the grill as Sasuke prepared hamburger patties and he removed it with a spatula.

"How do I look?" Sasuke was in the middle of flipping the last patty when he heard his girlfriend's mischievous tone, it lay forgotten as he looked at her.

Karin was wearing a yellow swimsuit that complemented her figure perfectly and had put on her contact lenses so that she would not lose or accidently crack her glasses.

He looked her over slowly as if taking in every curve of her body and storing it into memory but turned away when he smelled smoke then he scraped at the burnt patty with his spatula.

A second went by before he replied without turning to face her, his voice quiet but honest.

"I can only guess but the word beautiful seems applicable, it's the first that comes to mind when I look at you."

She blushed as she looked to another direction then walked towards a chair and sat down while giving Sasuke a curious look when he joined her but skipped stones at the lake.

"You need sunscreen otherwise you'll get sunburnt and that will hurt like a bitch. There is some in the trunk." Karin closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sunlight's warmth.

Sasuke opened a beer and passed it to her then got one for himself as he looked at the water.

"I already put on a shitload of bug spray, it might protect me but I guess sunscreen won't kill me even though the smell gave me a headache."

"Damn right, oh while you're there the aspirin bottle is-" Naruto unintentionally interrupted when called them over and told them that they would play volleyball. "...in the glove-box."

.

.

"Who is playing who? I need teams' people." Karin clapped her hands and Sasuke called dibs but Naruto told him he would be on opposing his girlfriend for the game.

"We'll kick your ass Sasuke! I love you Hinata!" Naruto jumped in the air thinking he was a cheerleader for a second then composed himself and looked dead serious as Hinata's stance seemed determined while she spoke.

"I accept your challenge my love, good luck Karin."

Sasuke looked towards the grill then back at them then said. "I'm hungry so I'll eat a hamburger while I destroy you. Karin…" He did not know what to say so he just kept quiet and offered an elegant smile.

"We'll kick your ass, honey." She gave him a joyful smile and he sweat dropped when she got a look in her eyes he knew too well but put on his 'game face' when their eyes met.

"Okay. All of you take five while I fix the court." As one of Naruto's clones spoke, everyone went to get some food and Hinata gave it a bowl of nachos.

A few flies went by but frog ate them.

"That's gross, pass the ketchup please." Hinata got her plate then gave Karin the ketchup.

"Here's a hotdog." Naruto passed it her way and walked towards the cooler to get some beer.

"Did you pack any water bottles? I need an aspirin."

"Yeah, here." Naruto tossed him a bottle and sat back down as Sasuke set it on the table then swallowed a few pills.

"Can you give me a strawberry soda?"

Sasuke passed the can to Hinata and asked anyone who wanted to answer.

"You want mustard or relish?"

"Nah, I'm good." Naruto replied even though he wasn't done chewing but he covered his mouth with a napkin.

"Give me all three and another hamburger. These are good."

* * *

><p>Hinata got a towel then wrapped it around her waist as she spoke enthusiastically.<p>

"We go up to twenty-five. Whoever wins gets a bag of chocolate kisses, bragging rights at work and to pick the other's Halloween costumes."

Naruto and Karin high-fived as they looked at their lovers but said nothing so Sasuke took the initiative, surfed and Naruto passed it his cousin's way.

Both teams made clones and had six members in total for each.

The score so far was 5-3 but neither team let up.

The ball almost went out of bound but Hinata caught it then hit it back.

"I just tell people I'm diabetic during the holidays, most sweets are shit. All they give you are cavities."

Sasuke thought he was a cynic or a dentist in a past life but that wasn't important.

He would win and tell Karin to wear a geisha's kimono. Naruto could put on a butler's outfit or maybe wear a straitjacket.

"You will be a baseball player, Hinata! A ballerina get-up would look great on you."

Karin looked them over quickly then nodded to herself and everybody blushed at the idea.

"No, maybe next year. I think my idea's better. Sasuke wants to be a rapper and Hinata a mummy."

Naruto scored another point then laughed at the idea.

"…We do?" Hinata and her teammate shared a look then she spoke.

"Naruto, you want me to be a monster? Okay."

"_When_ we win and only if you want or you could be a witch." He scratched the back of his neck while he replied quietly and she smiled.

"Do I look like a vocalist? Fuck it, I play the guitar. Huh, now I want to dress as if I'm in a mariachi band but I need a sombrero. Karin, want me to serenade you."

He winked at her and she bit her lip as her face grew warm while she stuttered a reply that was probably nonsense.

Forty-five minutes went by and the game was heating up as water splashed everywhere while the feel of sun's heat against their skin egged them on.

The score was now 13-15 because Naruto thought it would be a great idea to use he 'sexy jutsu' on Sasuke it didn't work and both girls laughed.

They tried the jutsu next and thought the guys died of bloodless briefly then said 'that's what you get' when they woke up again. It was terrifying, gross and flattering at the same time.

It was Sasuke's turn to surf the ball again and it was about to get Karin in the face so he 'warped' to stop it.

Thanks to his rinnegan because he feared she wouldn't be able to move fast enough.

Just as it was about to make contact, he appeared but what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

Karin's chakra chains extended thinking she was the octopus villain from 'Spiderman 2'-I think-Toby Maguire's in it not that other guy, anyway.

"Amazing but you're bleeding." Sasuke spoke then gaped at his girlfriend as the ball was hanging in the air being held up by the chains.

"Oh shit, Hinata are you seeing this!" Naruto took a picture then sent it to her even though the game was forgotten and she was standing right there.

He told Karin she had to teach him but she didn't really know how it worked, maybe they only manifested when she was in trouble?

"Does it hurt? It's coming out of your back." The Uchiha boy walked closer and raised an eyebrow when the chains seemed to follow his movements as if he were the enemy.

"No. I just feel a little dizzy but I don't know how to retract them." He moved his hand slowly to touch one and everyone had their mouth open when she moaned then moved back a little as if startled.

"Is it weird that I thought this was hot?" Hinata whispered to her boyfriend as he said the 'I don't think so' just as quietly then looked away.

"Uh, I need to go change my bikini's ripped to pieces…" With the words she started to run quickly but slipped as she lost focus of the chakra on her feet and Hinata helped, her stand then gave her the towel she had on even though the chains were dangerously close.

When they approached the restrooms the chains withdrew. Neither girl spoke of it and changed in silence.

"Are you feeling better? Okay that was a stupid question on my part."

Hinata walked away when she saw Sasuke ask Karin the question quietly but she didn't stay long enough to hear the response.

She was surprised to find Naruto fishing with a clone.

"I was saving this spot for the most beautiful girl in the world." The clone vanished and he caught a fish them put in a bucket.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen her but would you mind if I took her spot?" She sat down and held his hand briefly then got a fishing rod.

"You know, I was talking about you right." He raised an eyebrow as she nodded, leaned against him while he hugged her close and he gave her some chocolate.

"Today was great, thank you. I had fun and you can wear whatever you want for Halloween just so we're clear."

"Is that so. What if I-" He whispered the rest in her ear and a dark blush covered her from head to toe. Both knew Karin and Sasuke would have to stay at his place for the night but it was cool they practically lived together.

.

.

.

"Want to take a walk along the water?"

"Yeah, c'mon." She grabbed his hand then led the way even though she had no idea where they were going, eh they'd figure it out.

"I killed the game but you won so here."

As they walked she reached into her backpack and moved to give him a chocolate kiss but noticed that he was gone. He wasn't far but she was surprised that she hadn't noticed sooner.

He appeared with a bouquet of different colored orchids. Two were bright purple while one was dark red and another light orange. Three were pink and four were white with small lavender touches.

He didn't say anything for a moment and just handed them to her then spoke quietly. "I saw these on the way as I was walking, it was nothing really."

"Thank you, these are beautiful and I'm flattered." Karin knew that he had gone out of his way to find them because she hadn't seen any along the path. She smiled then kissed him slowly as he held her waist.

"You want to try the pavlova? It looks great, just hope it doesn't disappoint." Sasuke looked a little nervous at the thought of it being a fail but he shook off his doubts when Karin put her glasses back on and told him she would let him know if it sucked.

"So what shall I be for Halloween, Sasuke?" She whispered the words in his ear seductively. He blushed at the thought then replied just as flirtatiously, oh he would get some tonight and both knew they'd stay at his place for the night.

* * *

><p><span>Kosui Sakana:<span> Lake Fish


End file.
